What is this feeling?
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Can one dare change everything?
1. The party

How the hell did this happen? I'm Santana fucking Lopez and I'm sitting here in the middle of glee rehearsal and I can't stop staring at Rachel Berry. Oh who am I kidding I know exactly why I'm staring at her. It all started when Puck decided to have an end of summer party for all the glee kids,I wasn't sure about going because over the summer brittney got back together with Legs and I didn't feel like seeing them be all lovey and gross but Puck basically forced me to go. Oh, I'm getting off track,so Berry well we were sitting in Pucks living room and Puckerman still hadn't got the booze when lady lips decides we should play truth or dare which is like super boring without booze but what the hell were just sitting here not doing shit.

"Santana truth or dare?"kurt asked with a smirk I just wanted to smack off his face.

"Truth"I say hoping Puck would hurry with the booze.

"What's the matter Lopez? You scared?"Lauren asked while sitting on the couch playing some dumb ass video game.

"Hell no Santana Lopez ain't scared of shit!"I shout making sure everyone heard me.

"then choose dare."Kurt says with that same damn smirk.

"Fine dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Rachel."This dare made Rachel spit out some of the soda she was drinking.

"No way in hell is that gonna happen!"me kiss the hobbit what the hell was he thinking?

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Santana."Rachel said still choking on some soda.

"You know the penalty for not doing the dare Santana" Oh shit Kurt's right there's no way in hell I'm running down the street in my underwear.

"Ugh fine!"

"Wait!"Berry said looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Apparently not Berry look just close your eyes and shut the hell up so we can get this over with."

I start to lean in and she just stays there frozen with fear.I don't want to do this any more than she does,but she doesn't have to be a fucking prude. She finally starts to relax a little when our lips touch,I mean it's just a kiss it's not suppose to be a big deal. But then something happens that scared the hell out of me.I felt something and before my brain can tell my body to stop I find myself licking her bottom lip asking for entrance and to my surprise she allows it.I don't understand this feeling at all,I would blame it on the booze except I haven't had one fucking drink. All I know is things are starting to heat up and before we go any further Puck walks in

"Hey losers I got beer!"He says completely unaware of what was just happening in his living room.

"Thank god I need a fucking drink!"I say as I jump up to get a beer pretending that what just happened didn't effect me at all. So there you go that's how this 's how I ended up staring at Rachel Berry.I'm trying not to stare I mean I'm really trying but I can't pull my eyes away and I can't understand when did Berry get so hot?

"Santana?"I finally snap out of it when I hear the voice of my former best friend.

"What do you want brittney?"I ask trying to make it clear that I was still mad at her.

"I just want to talk.I miss you you're my best friend"she tells me with that little puppy dog look that use to work so well on me.

"If you miss me so much than why did you get back together with wheels?"

"He's not ashamed to be with me."

"I was not ashamed to be with you I just wasn't ready to come out yet." that's all I had to say she tried to say something else,but I just walked out I can't deal with this right now.


	2. Did I really feel something?

I went home pissed off and confused. Why didn't she love me! Why can't I just make this feeling go away,and why the hell can't I stop staring at Rachel fucking Berry! I just need to go to bed,that's it I just need to sleep.

I wake up in the morning and I don't feel any different,actually I'm wrong I feel worst and I don't understand it at all.I'm just gonna go to school and forget all of this,act like nothings wrong,act like Britt didn't break my heart,and act like I didn't spend all day yesterday staring at Berry.

I get to school and my first two classes are uneventful,but I have third period English with Rachel,and I'm staring again! Why can't I stop this!

"If you keep staring she'll notice eventually."Kurt says with that same damn smirk he had at the party. What's with that damn smirk?

"I don't know what you're talking about"of course I know what he's talking about but there's no way I'm gonna let him know that.

"Oh come on Santana you've been staring at Rachel ever since the party."

"Oh come on lady,me staring at man hands,that is-"He cuts me off

"True"Damn that smirk!

"Look let's say you're right and I was staring at Berry,so what."I say with a shrug

"You like her."

"What!" I say way louder then I wanted to.

"Santana please keep it down."the teacher says waving her finger at me

"Don't even try to deny it Santana." He says with that SAME DAMN SMIRK!

"Look Kurt you say one more thing with that damn smirk I'll slap it off." I say now getting irritated

"Look Santana I just think that you two would be adorable together"

"Except if you were right and I had the slightest bit of interest in Rachel what makes you think she would be interested in me?"He doesn't say anything just sits there smiling "What?"I ask obviously annoyed

"Nothing it's just that's the first time I ever heard you call her Rachel."he says walking out of the room with that smirk. That's when I realize he's right. Am I interested in berry?So what if I am? she hates me.

Rachel's POV

I'm absolutely sure that she's staring at me.I'm not being paranoid here,really she's been staring at me ever since the party. Maybe I am being paranoid,I saw Kurt talking to her maybe he knows something about this. He's walking down the hall way right now.

"Hey Kurt"by the look on his face I know he already knows why I'm talking to him.

"Hey Rachel, if you want to know what Santana and I were talking about you'll have to ask her."

"Come on Kurt she's been acting rather strangely ever since the party."I say hoping he won't make me talk to her

"Oh come on Rachel,she's not the only one who's been acting have been strange. You've been staring right back."Is he right was I staring back?No!

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt."He doesn't say anything back he's just standing there quietly.

"What?"I ask starting to grow impatient.

"You and Santana are unbelievable. Why won't you guys just admit that kiss made you feel something."

"It was just a dare Kurt,it didn't mean anything." It didn't mean anything right? I mean it was just a game.

"I'm not saying you guys are in love or anything I'm just saying you felt something."I didn't feel anything did I? and more importantly did Santana?

"I'm not saying I felt something,but did Santana say she felt something?"

"Talk to her Rachel." Kurt says as he walks away. Why should I talk to her? It was just a game. There's no reason for us to act any different than before

Santana's POV  
>It's time for glee rehearsal and I'm not staring at Rachel only because she's not here and I don't understand,she's always the first one to mention I'm pretty sure she only comes to school to spend this hour torturing Rachel here glee club is kind of quiet,which is a shock I was pretty sure that wheezy would of spent this hour complaining on how she never gets a solo or some shit like that. Instead were discussing a set list for sectionals.I'm getting tired and there's about 15 minutes left of rehearsal so I'm sure I won't miss anything if I leave now.<p>

"Mr. Shue can I leave I'm not feeling too good."

"Yeah sure Santana."He says not even removing his eyes from his music. I swear I could of just walked out of here. I'm walking down the hall when I spot Berry covered in blue slushy.

"Oh shit Berry who did this to you?" I find myself asking actually concerned.

"Kurofsky and Azimio decided since I was the only glee member they can find,they dumped their slushies on me."

"Well do you need a change of clothes or something?" she looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"What?" "Why do you care Santana don't you hate me?" I honestly don't know why I care.

"Look Berry I never hated you I'm trying to help out a teammate so do you need something or what?"

"Well thank you Santana,but it is the end of the day so I'll be fine."

"Whatever Berry"I say before walking out the door even when I try to help her out she acts like I'm going to kill her.

It's another day at school and it's the same thing all over again,I'm staring at Berry,Brittany is with wheels and I can see that damn smirk on kurt's face. When all of a sudden I see Azimio heading towards Rachel with a big gulp cup and before I can even think I jump in front of her and I'm covered in blue slushy.

"You dumb son of a bitch!" I'm trying to kick the shit out of him,but I feel someone holding me back.

"let go of me I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down Santana he's not worth it!"I recognized Puck's voice

"Let go Puckerman I'm gonna kick some ass!"I'm pissed and Puck won't let me go

"Get the hell out of here Azimio!"Puck shouts and with that being said Azimio leaves.

"Rachel,Kurt will you get her cleaned off?"Puck asks while still holding me.

"Sure Noah." Rachel says looking like she can't believe what just happened. We head to the bathroom and I'm sticky everywhere Fuck Azimio!

"You know that was quite noble of you to take that slushy for Rachel Santana" I can't see because of the slushy but I'm sure Kurt has that damn smirk on his face!

"less talking more rinsing Hummel." I was hoping we could do this quietly but Kurt has to say something.

"Why did you jump in front of the that slushy for me Santana?" Rachel asks me as if I took a bullet for her.

"Look Berry let's not make a big deal out of this,I told you I don't hate you,you're actually not that bad." I say with a shrug.I don't need her thinking this was some big heroic gesture.

"You guys are insane let's not act like you two don't like each other"Now that he's done rinsing the slushy I can see the damn smirk.

"Look Hummel I just said Berry's not that bad."I say starting to get annoyed

"You know what I mean Santana." Fuck that damn smirk!Wait why am I saying this in my head?

"Fuck that damn smirk Hummel!You know what thanks for helping me out but I'm going to go get a change of clothes" That being said I walked out of the bathroom all dripping wet.

Rachel's POV  
>I watch Santana walk out of the bathroom and I still don't understand this. Maybe she does like me,maybe I like I'm thinking about this I remember that Kurt is still here.<p>

"What?" I ask him while he's standing there smiling at me.

"Are you going to make me spell it out for you Rachel?"

"Spell what out?"

"Well let's see,you two have been staring at each other ever since the party,yesterday she finds you covered in slushy and offers to help you,and today she jumps in front of a slushy for you."

"What are you trying to say kurt?"

"You guys obviously like each other."

"Look Kurt when you say it like that it almost sounds believable,but this is hates me."

"She just said she doesn't hate you Rachel,and listen to well do you even know Santana?"

"I know enough to know that she has made it her personal mission to make my life a living hell for as long as I can remember."

"Have you ever stopped to wonder why?" Kurt asks me as he walks out of the 's when I realize he's right,I have stopped to wonder why,and I'm going to find out.


	3. The dream

It's been two weeks since school started and I start to think things are getting back to normal until I wake up this morning freaking out because of this dream I had about,well do I even have to say who.

Santana's Dream

I'm lying in my bed listening to my iPod when the door swings open,and there in my doorway stood Rachel Berry,and she was looking hot as hell. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black v-cut tank top exposing a little cleavage.

"I can't deny this any more." She finally speaks,but I'm barley listening.

"Deny what Berry?"I ask while obviously checking her out.

"This obvious attraction I have to you Santana."she says while slowly walking towards me and I can feel a fire growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh Really?" I ask as she starts to crawl on top of me and is now straddling me.

"Really,and I know you feel it too." she leans in slowly until our lips finally touch. The kiss is soft and slow at first, but then stats to heat up quickly when she licks my bottom lip asking for entrance which I quickly allow. Now normally no one tops Santana Lopez,but she just feels so good on top of me. She breaks the kiss to lean in and start kissing and nibbling on my ear.

"Say my name Santana,my actual name."My god she is so damn hot.

"Rachel"I say as she starts licking my ear.

"Say it again Santana."

"Rachel"

"Again"

"Rachel"

"Again"

End of dream I wake up screaming Rachel's name! And now you can see why I'm freaking out.I just had a wet dream about Rachel "man hands" Berry.

Kurt's POV

So I'm lying in bed and I hear my phone ring,I look at the clock and it's five in the morning.I grab my phone and I plan on ignoring it until I see it's Santana.

"This better be good Satan it's five in the morning." I say while rubbing my eyes and start to kick the covers off my body.

"I had a sex dream about Rachel!"when she said that I fell off my bed and dropped my phone. "Hummel! Hummel! You better answer me!"I pick up my phone and put it to my ear.

"Sorry Santana I dropped my phone,so a sex dream about Rachel ha?"

"well it wasn't exactly sex but it was getting there."she explains with an obvious panic in her voice.

"Why are you telling me this Santana?" Really what makes her think I want to hear this?

"I have no one else to talk to about this" She says as her voice starts to calm down a little bit.

"You mean because no one else knows that you like Rachel."I say with a smirk on my face.

"look madam,just because we're talking over the phone doesn't mean I don't know you have that damn smirk on your face!"Ok she needs to calm down

"Hey I'm just trying to help you out ok,so tell me about this dream"  
>So Santana goes on to tell me every detail of this dream.I know she likes Rachel and listening to Santana explain her dream starts to me give me an idea.<p> 


	4. Rachel's so hot!

I walk in to school this morning exhausted.I couldn't go back to sleep after that dream.I walk to my locker and start taking some books out of my locker,and what happened next was so unexpected. Berry starts walking down the hall way wearing skinny jeans and a black v-cut tank top exposing a little cleavage.I start pinching myself.

"You're not dreaming Santana"Someone says from behind me and I know that voice,so I turn around and yup it's Kurt.

"You did this Hummel,are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Not at all I was just trying to prove a point." what is he talking about?

"Did you tell her about the dream,because if you did I will ends you Hummel."After I say that he starts laughing.

"I can assure you I didn't mention the dream Santana,I simply went to her and told her it was senior year and she should try a new look"

"And you chose the look I told you about from my dream"  
>I say as he stands there with that damn smirk.<p>

"I was just trying to help you out."

"By what? Torturing me? I have to look at her all damn day."after I say that he shrugs and walks away. Note to self never tell Hummel anything again.

Rachel's POV

I was wondering why Kurt showed up at my house at five-thirty in the morning to tell me to change my look, but now I get it I've been turning heads all day. Right now it's the end of third period and I'm headed to the bathroom when I hear something coming from the janitors closet."Mmmm" Was that a moan? I try to ignore it,but my curiosity gets the better of me, so I put my ear to the door."Awww Rachel." I gasp and put my hand over my mouth. OH My God was that Santana? I run down the hall and keep my eyes on the closet just to make sure. After like two minutes the door opens and it was Santana. OH my God Oh my God she was just... she was just... I can't even say it while thinking of me.

Santana's POV

I head into the choir room for my backpack and there's Berry,looking hot. Damn it I just took care of myself and I'm going to have to do it again. Her and Kurt are talking in Schue's office apparently in private. So naturally I start to listen.

"I'm telling you Kurt I know what I heard."I hear Berry say while I sit under the window so they don't see me

"And you heard what exactly?"

"I heard Santana moaning in the janitors closet saying my name." WHAT? Oh god Oh my god she heard me? Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me! what am I gonna do? Fuck!

"Are you sure it was Santana Rachel? I mean you look fabulous today it could of been anyone." Good point Hummel maybe I'm in the clear.

"That's what I thought,until I saw Santana walk out of the janitors closet" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Ok Rachel let's say you're right about Santana,so what?"

"Well how should I feel about this?" Don't feel at all that leads to trouble!

"Maybe flattered."Kurt says obviously trying to ease her mind.

"Flattered Kurt?"

"Yes flattered she obviously finds you attractive. Which brings me to this question, do you find her attractive?" Oh good question Hummel.

"Well I would be lying if I said I don't find Santana attractive,but overlooked that when she starts insulting me." Oh my god what's this feeling in my stomach? I think they call it guilt. Oh my god do I feel guilty?

"Think about it Rachel we've been back to school for two weeks now and she hasn't insulted you once."Oh my god he's right. Am I going soft?

"It's still early in the school year Kurt." Fuck come on Berry even when I'm nice you still expect the worst from me.

"I don't know Rachel it seems like she likes you,and maybe you like her too?" you think you know everything Hummel

"Well I would admit that Santana's attitude towards me has changed,that doesn't mean she likes me Kurt" that doesn't answer the question Berry.

"That doesn't answer my question Rachel."Alright tell her Hummel!

"Fine ok I like her!" after I heard that I jumped hitting my head on the bottom of the window,then I hear her continue

"I mean I think I like her. She's been so nice to me since school started,she even took a slushy for me and that kiss" I hear Kurt cut her off

"I knew it you did feel something!" Was Kurt right this whole time?

"I can't explain it Kurt,it didn't feel that way kissing Noah,Jesse,or even Finn."Well I am a good kisser

"Then take a shot with her."I hear them coming out I grab my backpack and run to my next likes me? Really? Do I like her?


	5. Relationships

I walk in to the choir room for glee rehearsal and I see Kurt and Rachel whispering to each other about me no doubt.I take a seat behind them and they instantly stop talking.

"Ok class this weeks assignment is to partner up with someone and sing to them a song you think describes your relationship with that person."Mr Shue Starts.

"We're gonna pick your partners out of this hat."Puck picked Lauren,Tina picked Finn,Quinn picked Artie,brittney picked Mike,Kurt picked Mercedes,and that means all that's left for me to pick is Rachel.

"Um Mr. Shue."I say as I raise my hand

"Sorry Santana you have to stick with Rachel."Like he knew what I was gonna say. Fuck Shuester!

"Actually I wasn't gonna say that at all,I was gonna ask if Rachel and I can use the auditorium after rehearsal?"

"Oh,yeah sure Santana."Cool alone time with Rachel,is this good or bad?

* * *

><p>So rehearsal went by pretty fast and now here I am in the auditorium with Rachel trying to figure out what the hell I'm suppose to sing to her.<p>

"This is stupid."I say both believing it and trying to break the silence.

"What?" She asks flipping threw music

"How are we suppose to do a song about our relationship,when we don't even know what kind of relationship we have?"She stops flipping threw the music and sits next to me.

"Well,why don't we take this opportunity to try and figure out what kind of relationship we have."I don't know how I feel about this.

"How do we do that?"I ask

"Well how about we take turns using one word to describe something about the other person and then we'll know what we think of each other."I just shrug and say "Ok"

"So I'll go first,tough."

"talented"

"Funny"

"smart"

"Beautiful"

"Hot"

Before we say anything else our lips are locked and I'm not sure how we ended up making out on the stage,but I like it. our tounges are fighting for dominance until she finally just melts into it.I lay back and she's on top of me I start to run my hands up her shirt when she stops me and breaks the kiss.

"I think this just made our relationship more complicated"  
>She says smiling at me.<p>

"Maybe not,I know you think I'm tough,funny,and beautiful-"she cuts me off.

"And I know you think I'm talented ,smart,and hot."

"Right so we at least have to like each other right?"I ask hopeful

"Well I like you."I smiled at that

"And I like you"

"So where do we go from here?" That's a good do we go from here?

"Well would you like to go on a date with me?" I ask never so nervous in my 's just there not saying anything.

"Rachel"I say as I start to wave my hand in her face.

"Hello Rachel"Finally she snaps out of it

"Oh sorry I was just trying to make sure this was real."Oh my god when did she get so cute? I take her hand and turn her face towards mine.

"I assure you this is real,will you go on a date with me Rachel?"

"Yes Santana I would love to."

"Great Friday ok? Pick you up at eight?"

"sounds perfect"I lean up and give her one more kiss before we leave


	6. You shouldn't kiss me like this

So it's Friday and I'm here at school and me and Rachel have been talking and hanging out every day she's actually much cooler than I ever gave her credit for. We haven't really kissed or anything since our little encounter in the auditorium,but that's ok I just like being around her. We've been talking alot on how I shouldn't be ashamed of myself and she's right. So yesterday in glee club I told everyone I was gay and only half of them were surprised. Oh yeah and I found the perfect song to sing to Rachel. Right now we're walking to glee rehearsal together and we are getting looks from everyone like we have been all week.I mean people are crazy. Jacob has already posted on his blog that Rachel and I are dating. Can you believe him? Not that I wouldn't mind being with Rachel but still,we haven't even been on one date. We walk in to glee rehearsal and we sit together the rest of the school may be idiots,but everyone in glee club is cool except for frankenteen who keeps giving me dirty looks. Whatever, he's just pissed that Rachel didn't stay with him after nationals well sucks for him. Rehearsal is about halfway done and it's my turn to sing to Rachel.

"Alright losers listen up,I'm sure you all know that there are all these rumors that Rachel and I are a couple well we aren't,but I really like her so this song is perfect for our relationship. Normally I wouldn't sing country,but the lyrics seem right."

"I got a funny feeling The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right threw me My heart skipped a beat in time"

I walk towards her and put her hands in mine and I continue.

"There's a different feel about you tonight it's got me

thinking lots of crazy things even think I saw a flash of light it felt like electricity"

I pull her out of her seat and we start dancing

"You shouldn't kiss me like this Unless you mean it

like that cause I just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at"

I pull her closer and we start spinning

"we'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around and around and

around and around they're all watching us now they think

we're falling in love they'll never believe we're just friends

when you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that

if you do baby kiss me again,Kiss me again."

Everyone starts clapping,besides frankenteen who's sitting there all pissed off with his arms crossed,and Rachel hugs me and tells me she loved rest of glee was great I held Rachel's hand through it,that was until Kurt sang perfect by pink to Mercedes, then I had to jump up and clap for him. I'm not sure if he's trying to say they're relationship is perfect or he just uses this as an excuse to sing a pink song, but who cares I liked it. Rachel and I walk out to the parking lot and I give her a quick kiss to the cheek and then tell her I'll see her tonight.I have never been so nervous before I really like Rachel.


	7. The date part 1

This is it I've waited all week for this,  
>My date with Rachel is like right now.<br>I'm driving up to her house and I'm still very nervous I get out of my car and go to her door and ring the door bell.  
>She opens the door and she looks 's wearing a pair of black leggings and a pink tank top.<p>

"Hello Santana." she says with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Hey Rach you look beautiful."

"Thank you Santana you do as well."  
>I've gone to school with Rachel Berry since kindergarten,but right now in this moment it's like I'm seeing her for the first time.<p>

"Shall we go." I ask her as I reach my arm out. She locks her arm with mine and says

"why yes we shall" When did she get so damn cute?

So Rachel and I are sitting here at Breadstix and we're just laughing having a great time just talking.

"Look I'm not saying the Halloween movies aren't scary,I'm just saying scream is better."That's right I'm talking about horror movies with Rachel Berry.

"I'd have to disagree Santana,there's just something about a six year old boy who picks up a knife,kills his sister and then never wants to stop killing."Man Rachel can be scary sometimes.

"Yeah a very good story,except the fact that he can't die."I say as she looks at me confused.

"Isn't that what makes it great Santana?The fact that there's no escaping him?"she says as she takes a drink of her water.

"No that's what makes it ridiculous,in scream you have an actual real human being who anyone can stop at anytime yet it seems that nobody has the power to."

"Well I guess I can see where that would be thrilling,but I still say that the Halloween series is the best."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree."I say as I grab my purse and slide out of the booth.

"I guess so." she says as she follows me.I pay for our meal and we walk out to the car.

"so when do you need to be home?"I ask her as we get in the car.

"10:30,why?"I check my watch and see it's 9:45.

"well we have some time to kill,you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" she asks

"Get in the car you'll see."She just nods and we get in the car and we drive off. It only takes me 5 minutes to get where I want to take her.

"What are we doing at the park Santana?" She asks when she realized where we were.

"I want to show you something" I say as I get out of the car and run around to the passenger side. I open the door and take her by the hand.

"Now come on." We walk across the park and I lead her to the water tower.

"Come on let's climb up." I say as I grab the latter.

"I don't know about this Santana." I just knew she would say that.

"Come on Rachel live a little,if you want you can go up first while I follow."She looks at me still unsure.

"So if I fall you can catch me?"

"I was actually hoping to get a glimpse of that ass,but we can go with that." She just rolls her eyes at me and says

"Alright."


	8. The date part 2

"See it wasn't so bad." I say as we make it to the top of the tower.

"I guess not,so do you come up here often?"she asks as she takes my hand

"I only come here when I have things on my mind to think about which seems to be more often lately."she squeezes my hand and smiles

"So what's been on your mind?"

"A lot lately,my parents divorce,my sister leaving,Brittany with Artie,and I find myself thinking about you."I didn't actually realize all the crap that's been on my mind until right now

"What do you think about when you think about me?"She asks squeezing my hand a little harder

"Well at first when I think of you I feel guilty, because of all the crap I gave you over the years and I'm sorry."I have that same feeling of guilt in my stomach

"Santana I forgave you for all that stuff a long time ago."well that made the feeling in my stomach go away a little

"How can you forgive me? I was awful to you." She let's go of my hand

"Are you trying to convince me not to forgive you?"She asks me with a smile on her face

"No I just want to know."

"I think it's unhealthy to hold a grudge"  
>She says as she takes my hand again<p>

"Well you're a better person than I am, because if the roles were reversed I would of kicked your ass." she starts laughing and it's the cutest laugh I've ever heard. Damn this chick is making me soft.

"Well I don't condone violence, so what else do you think of when you think of me?" she asks

"Well I think of your smile often and how it lights up a room." she looks at me confused

"Really?" she asks

"Really,since we started hanging out I love to see you smile." Fuck I just sound like McDonalds

"I love to see you smile too."she squeezes my hand and it feels nice

"You're making me soft."

"Is that so bad?" I start to think about it is it bad?

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, but don't tell anyone I have a rep to protect." she starts laughing again. Damn that laugh

"I promise not to tell anyone your a secret softy so you can keep your reputation as the schools bad ass."I'm really starting to like her a lot

"You better."I look down at my watch

"It's 10:15 should I take you home?"

"Yeah we should go." we head down the latter me first of course,then head to the car. I get her home and walk her to her door total cliche,but whatever I like this girl

"So this is where I say I had a great time and we should do it again some-" she cut me off with her lips. The kiss is soft unlike our previous kisses,this is gentle and it's really nice.

"You were talking too much."she says as she pulls away.

"Rachel Berry saying I was talking too much damn then it must be true."

"You're so charming."  
>I smile at her and lean in for one more kiss before I say good bye and go home<p> 


	9. Finn's jelousy

I walk into school with a big smile on my face and I can't believe how happy I am all because of Rachel.I'm walking down the hallway and I notice Kurt leaning on his locker and daydreaming About who the hell knows what,but I'm going to find out.

"What's got you so happy Hummel? He doesn't say anything he's just all smiles

"Hello Kurt" He still doesn't say anything so I smack my hand against his locker

"Yo Hummel!" He jumps in feat but then smacks me in the arm pretty hard

"What the hell Santana?" Kurt asks as he picks up the bag he had dropped

"I've been standing here trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes."

"So you thought scaring me would work?" He puts his bag over his shoulder and we start walking down the hall

"It did work. I just didn't expect you to hit me." I say as I grab my arm

"Seriously that hurt you bitch." After I say that he starts laughing. Seriously Hummel I just insulted you?

"Sorry I was just daydreaming." He says

"Yeah I noticed,what the hell are you so happy about?" He rolls his eyes and smiles even wider

"Blaine just told me he was going to transfer here."  
>That's why he looks so happy?<p>

"Ok I get it young love and all that good shit but,you look fucking high."

"You would know what that looks like Santana." he says and before I can say anything back he takes off running down the hall. I'm standing here all confused when I realized why he took off faster than Speedy Gonzales on speed. Blaine is standing down the hall. I see Kurt hug Blaine then he starts jumping up and down with his hands over his mouth and squealing (super gay) then he hugs Blaine again. I follow him and pull Blaine into a hug.

"How's it going Warbler?" I say as I release the hug.

"Actually,Santana I am no longer a Warbler. I am now offically a student here at Mckinley and a member of New Directions."

"Whatever I'm still calling you warbler it's better than other gay."

"Or you can call me Blaine,it is my name Santana."

"I don't call people by their names."

"I heard you've been calling Rachel by her name."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just heard you two were getting close latley."

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" I glared at Kurt

"So is it true?"

"Rachel and I have been hanging out more yes."

"But you're not together?"

"No we're not offically a thing. Why?"

He points down the hall and I see Finn leaning up against his locker and obviously flirting with Rachel.I try to keep my cool,because Rachel and I aren't together but my feet are moving on their own. My locker is lierally two away from Finn's so I open it and pretend to get some books out so I can hear what they're saying.

"I know you miss me Rachel and you said so yourself that you and Santana aren't together or anything."

"Look Finn I care about you as a friend,but I don't have those romantic feelings for you anymore."

"Bullshit!" He yells at her and grabs her arm.

"Let her go!" I yell after slamming my locker.

"Stay out of this Santana!" He yells back still holding Rachel's arm. I'm beyond pissed now,so I push him as hard as I can and he releases his grip on Rachel. I go to kick him,but I feel Rachel wrap her arms around my waist.

"Please calm down san you'll get in trouble." She begs. I don't want to calm down! I want to beat the shit out of the jolly green giant! Until I turn around and see the fear in Rachel's eyes. I calm down and wrap my arms around her. Just then Mr. Shuester comes out of his classroom.

"What the hell happened here?" He asks as he helps Finn off the ground.

"Finncompetent over there,thought it would be appropriate to yell at Rachel and grab her arm." I say while still holding Rachel. Mr. Schue turns to face Finn.

"Is this true Finn?"

"Only because she's messing around with the slut while she's still in love with me!" That does it! I jump to kick him in the balls until Mr. Schue stops me.

"Calm down Santana you'll get in trouble." He's right so I calm down. "Ok now why don't you take care of Rachel and Finn we're going to see Figgins." Mr. Shue grabs Finn's arm and starts walking down the hall. I turn to Rachel and wrap my arms around her again.

"Are you ok Rach?"

"yeah he scared me more than anything."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks for ease dropping Santana."

"What I was'nt." She looks up at me with a smirk that resembles Kurt's,only whe she does it it's cute. "Ok I was" I say with a sigh that causes her to giggle.

"Why? Were you jelous?" She teases

I laugh "Of Finn! No way! Now come on we're already really late for class." She hugs me and says ok. We walk to class holding hands


	10. My girl

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Figgins sent Finn home,but he'll be back tomorrow because Figgins does'nt want to suspend the school's quarterback with games starting this week. I seemed to be more pissed off about it than Rachel was. Right now we're hanging out at my place and I'm pacing back and forth in my room rambling on about Finn. I try to stop because Rachel's getting irritated,but I keep going.

"He's fucking huge Rach! He could of really hurt you!" I shout while still pacing back and forth

"I know San,but it's over and done with. Can we move on now?"

"I'm pissed Rach! Figgins should of suspended him!"

"I know,but theres nothing you can do about it."

"Anyone else would of been suspended! I mean no one touches my girl-"

"Your girl?" Rachel cuts me off. Oh my God I just did call her my girl didn't I? Shit! What do I say now? Well I do want her to be my girl.

"Well yeah. I mean if you want to be."

"Are you asking me?" She asks me with that aborable smile I can't get enough of.

"Yes I am. Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes,Santana I would love to br your girlfriend!"

She jumps into my arms and kisses me. The kiss starts to heat up when I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly allows. I don't think this kiss is going to slow down anytime soon,so I lift Rachel off the floor and she wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her to the bed. I place Rachel on the bed gentley,breaking the kiss only for a second so I can climb on top of her and start kissing her again. I place my hands on Rachel's waist and start to run them up her shirt until she stops me and breaks the kiss.

"What's Wrong baby?" I ask as I get off her

"I'm just not ready for this. I'm still a virgin." She whisper and lowers her head.

"So you and Finn never?" She shakes her head "Is it bad that I'm happy about that?" She shakes her head again.

"So you're ok with this? I mean I know you have so much more experience-" I cut her off with a soft kiss.

"Rach,I would never ask you to do something you're not ready for." I give her another soft kiss.

"Thank you. Can I ask you something San?"

"Sure. What is it baby?"

"Why now? I mean we've been hanging out for awhile so Why did you ask me to be your girfriend now?" I scoot over closer to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Because,when I saw you with Finn I just knew. I knew I wanted you to be mine. The thought of him touching you made me absoloutley sick to my stomach." Rachel smiles and snuggled in closer to me.

"I knew you were jelous." she says giggling

"Oh no,you're not gonna be one of those know it all girlfriends are you?"

"You're not going to be one of those 'stubborn,has to argue about my point over everthing' girlfriends are you?"

"I wouldn't be Santana if I wasn't." I say as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"As much as I'd love to stay here in your arms,my dad's are expecting me home in fifteen minutes."

"Ok" I sigh "I have to do homework anyway,which I can't do with my super hot girlfriend here distracting me."

"Super hot ha?"

"Extremely hot." I say as I pull her in for a kiss. "Now go home with your dads." I kiss her one more time and then she leaves. I can't help but stare at her ass as she walks out. Hey she's my hot girlfriend don't judge me! I do my homework and then fall asleep the happiest I've been in awhile.

I wake up this morning with a big smile on my face. I pick up my phone and send Rachel a text.

To Rachel: Hey want a ride to school?

I put my phone down and it buzzes almost instantly

From Rachel: I would love that!

As I read her text I picture her beautiful smile and I let out a little laugh

To Rachel: I'm gonna shower and get dressed and I'll be there in 20

From Rachel: Ok see you when you get here

I shower, get dressed, and head off to Rachels. I pull up to Rachel's house and she was standing there waiting for me. She jumps into the car and we head off to school. During the ride to school I turn on the radio and Racel and I start to sing as loud as we can. We keep singing until we pull into the school parkig lot. I get out of the car and run around to open the door.

"Are we going to show the whole school that we're together?" she ask as I hold out my hand for her.

"What do you mean Rach? I already came out. Are you not ready for people to know?"

"It's not that, it's that you're the hottest cheerio in this school and I'm the glee loser." I grab her hand,pulled her out of the car and kissed her.

"Baby, first you're not a loser second I would scream from the rooftop that you're my girl, because I'm proud to say you're mine."

"Ok, let's go."

We walk into the school holding hands. Everyone is staring and whispering as they always do, only now I don't really care. Rachel stops by ger locker so she can get some books. When she reaches for one of her books I notice something on her arm. I grab her arm gently and pull it closer so I can see what it is. It's a fucking bruise! That big idiot left a bruise on her arm! I touched it gently and she hisses.

"Baby, did this happen yesterday?" I ask and she nods. I clench my fists out of how angry I am.

"Santana, don't lose your temper." Rachel says worried.

"How can I not babe. look at your arm." Rachel starts talking to me. Something about it being no big deal or something, but I'm not really listening because Finn just walked in the school and I run towards him.

"Hey Finn!" He turns around to face me and I pin him against the wall.

"What the hell Santana!" he yells as starts squirming

"You fucking idiot! You left a fucking bruise on Rachel's arm!" I go to punch him in the stomach when I feel someone grab my arm. I look up to see Rachel with those same scared eyes she had yesterday so I release Finn and stepped back.

"Since when do you care about Rachel anyway!" Finn shouts

"It doesn't matter! You don't ever lay a hand on Rachel again or she won't be able stop me next time." I shout so angry I feel tears in my eyes. Finn turns to face Rachel.

"What are doing hanging out with this slut for anyway!"

"First off Finn, who I hang out with is none of your buisness and second, don't you ever call my girlfriend a slut again!" Rachel shouts. I don't think I've ever seen her so mad, Finn stands there with a confused look on his face for like a minute before he finally says something.

"Did you say your girlfriend?"

"That's right Finnessa, so you better back off!" I shout at him and then grab Rachel's hand and pull her into an empty classroom. I pull her in for a kiss. She starts to kiss me back, but then she breaks the kiss.

"What are you doing Santana?"

"Kissing my girl" I lean in to kiss her again,but she stops me

"Not here Santana."

"Sorry babe, you're just so hot when you're angry."

"I am?" she asks. I smile and then wrap my arms around her.

"Yes, like really hot." I start kissing her neck. "Watching you yell at Finn, I almost jumped you right there in the hall." I continue kissing her neck, until she puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me away.

"Not here Santana."

"Fine." I sigh and take her by the hand and I walk her to class. I give her a quick kiss then head off to my class. I walk into class and see Blaine and Kurt talking and holding hands. I decide to take the seat behind them and Kurt turns around to look at me with that damn smirk on his face.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"No need to be rude Santana. I was just going to ask if it's true?"

"Ask if what's true?"

"Don't play dumb Santana, you know what I'm talking about. Are you and Rachel together?"

"Yes, Rachel's my girlfriend."

"Oh my God!" Kurt squeals

"Calm down Hummel."

"He's just happy for you Santana." Blaine says

"No he's not. He's just happy because, he loves being right."

"Come on Santana that's not -" Blaine starts, but Kurt cuts him off

"Oh it's true. I love being right." he says with that smirk on his face. I'm about to argue when Figgins walks into the classroom.

"Santana Lopez I need you in my office please." Me? Why?


	11. Suspended!

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I must of heard him wrong! No way did he just say what I think he did!

"Language, Santana." Mr. shuester Says

"I'm afraid I'm serious Ms. Lopez." Figgins says.

"You're suspending me for shoving him!" He can't be serious! This is so fucked up!

"Santana, calm down." Mr. shue says, but how does he expect me to calm down! I'm about to argue until he speaks up again. "Figgins, Isn't it harsh to suspend her for two weeks."

"For two weeks? He shouldn't suspend me at all!"

"Santana, calm down please. Figgins yesterday you practically gave Finn a slap on the wrist."

"And did you see what he did to my girlfriend's arm!"

"Please calm down Santana." Mr. Shue places a hand on my shoulder. "What happened to Rachel's arm?"

"Finn left a huge bruise on it!" I yell. Mr. Shue is doing his best to keep me relaxed, but I can't calm down.

"Figgins, you need to get Finn and Rachel in here."

"Agreed." Figgins turns on the school's speaker system. "Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry to my office please." After a couple of minutes Rachel shows up first.

"What's going on?" She asks as she sits next to me and takes my hand.

"Figgins wants to suspend me for two weeks for shoving Finn."I tell her

"What? Figgins don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Rachel asks Figgins

"Sorry Ms. Berry,but we have a zero tolerance no violance policy"

"Bullshit! I yell as I jump out of my seat. "If we have a zero tolerance no violence policy, then why is Finn still here in the school as if nothing happened!" as I finish yelling Finn walks in.

"What's going on?" He asks

"Mr. Hudson, it has come to my attention that I let you go too easy yesterday." Figgins tells him

"No shit." I whisper and apparently Rachel hears me, because she smacks my arm.

"So are you going to suspend me?" Finn asks

"That depends Mr. Hudson."

"On what?" He asks with that stupid confused look on his face

"Ms. Berry."

"What about her?"

"Rachel," Mr. Shue starts. I almost forgot he was here. "Can we see your arm?" Rachel nods and lifts her sleeve to reveal her bruise.

"Rach, did I do that?" Finn says with that same stupid confused look on his face. I just want to punch him right now, but since I'm in enough trouble I'll just yell

"Of course you did that!"

"It wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you Santana!" Finn shouts

"Oh yeah, how do you figure that?"

"Rachel would of taken me back in a heartbeat if it wasn't for you!" Is this guy for real?

"Oh get over yourself! Have you ever stopped to think that she's over you and wants to move on!"

"No, I think you corrupted her with your gay thoughts dyke!" And then it happened. I don't remember exactly how it happened, but I know my hand hurts and his face is red.

"Enough!" Figgins yells "I'm afraid I have no choice now. You will both be suspended for two weeks and assigned to anger managment classes."

"Are you serious!" Finn and I yell at the same time.

"Dead serious, starting now you will leave shool grounds."

I run out of that office pissed! That idiot grabbed Racel's arm and left a bruise, he keeps harassing her even though she made it clear she's not interested, and now he just called me a dyke! And now I'm being punisehed for defending myself and my girlfriend! I'm storming through the hall so fast that I don't even notice someone else walking through and I run into them and we both fell.

"Ow! What the hell!" I start yelling and I look to see who it is. "Oh shit,are you ok Britt?"

"Yeah" I stand up and hold my hand out for her. "Are you ok San?"

"Yeah I'm cool." I say with a shrug

"You're lying."

"What?"

"I know you better than anyone Santana. Something happened, what's wrong?"

"I got suspended." I whisper and lower my head

"What? Why?"

"For shoving and slapping Finn."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well you heard how he was yelling at Rachel yesterday right?" Britt nods "Well I found a big bruise on her arm and I just lost it. Then Figgins called us into his office and when we were in there Finn called me a dyke, so I slapped him. Figgins suspended both of us for two weeks, so I ran out of his office and bumped into you."

"Oh, I thought you knocked me down on purpose."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, you hate me." She whispers and lowers her head. I've got that guilty feeling in my stomach again, only this time it's worst. I feel like I kicked a puppy.

"Britt, look at me." She looks up at me with those sad little puppy dog eyes. "I don't hate you. I was upset with you, but I'm not anymore I promise." She smiles and gives me a hug.

"So, we're still best friends?"

"Yes Britt, you'll always be my best friend."

"Do you need help getting your stuff before you leave?"

"No, but can you do me a favor? Can you give Rachel a ride home after school? I brought her this morning and now I have to leave."

"Sure! So, are you and Rachel together now?"

"Yes,we are." Brittney squeals and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "B, i can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry." Britt says as she puts me down. "I just got a little exited." I was about to ask Britt 'a little?' but before I could I see Rachel coming from down the hall.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" I ask as she approached us

"Yeah, I'm ok. I still can't believe you slapped him."

"Baby" I whine as I wrap my arm around her. "You're not gonna lecture me about how you don't condone violence are you."

"No, although you know I don't condone violence I don't blame you for how you reacted."

"You're the best. I have to go now before Figgins starts to yell at me to leave school grounds." I said that last part in my best Figgins impersonation, which now has all of us laughing. "So, baby since I'm the one who brought you to school and now I have to leave, Britt has agreed to give you a ride after school."

"Oh, are you sure Brittany? I don't want to be a-" before Rachel can finish her sentence Brittany picks her up into a hug then puts her down.

"Of course silly, it's no problem at all." It makes me real happy to see my two favorite girls getting along so well.

"Ok, I got to go so I'll text you guys later."

"Ok San." Rach and Britt say at the same time. I give each of them a hug and then head on home. I'm so nervous about telling my parents I got suspended. I'm not even sure how to bring it up. It's a good thing I only live with my Mom now because if my Dad starts yelling at me over the phone I'll just hang up. My mom on the other hand is almost never home, one of those benefits of having a working Mom. So maybe they don't even have to know.

Right now I'm in my room, lying on my bed and I'm bored as hell! I can't take two weeks of this. I get up to go to the DVD stand to pick out a movie when I hear the door bell. Ugh! Who the hell can that be. I walk downstairs to answer the door.

"Who the hell is it!"

"Just get your ass over here and open the door Satan!" Oh hell I know that voice

"Q?"

"Yes, now open the door!" She shouts at me, which is unnecessary because I'm now right in front of it. I open it to see a frustrated look on her face.

"Damn, calm down Quinn." She doesn't say anything, she just walks in. "Please come in."

"Tell me it's not true." Quinn says as she crosses her arms.

"What's not true?"

"You got suspended for two weeks for shoving and slapping Finn."

"Well I wasn't in school today. What does that tell you?"

"Damn it Santana! The cheerios have sectionals next week!" Is that seriously why she's so pissed?

"Look,I know that but Finn grabbed Rachel's arm yesterday and left a bruise!" After I say that Quinn unfolded her arms and now looks concerned.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I just lost it so I shoved him."

"Then slapped him?"

"No, I slapped him in Figgins office after he told me I corrupted Rachel with my gay thoughts then called me a dyke."

"He really said that?" I nod "Then he deserved it!" She yells and grabs my arm and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thanks Q."

"So," she starts as we break the hug.

"What?"

"Are you and Rachel together?"

"Yes, and if you have a prob- mmm" Quinn put her hand over my mouth.

"Chill out Santana, I was just gonna say it's about time and I'm happy for you."

"Mmmmm."

"Oh,sorry." She moves her hand away from my mouth

"I was saying, thanks Q."

"So, how does Rachel feel about you being suspended for fighting?"

"She wasn't pissed, she actually thought Finn deserved it too."

"He really did deserve it,look I got to go home I just came to yell at you."

"Ok, get your ass out of here." Quinn holds her arms open for a hug and I roll my eyes at her, but I hug her anyway.

"I really am happy for you."

"Yeah I know thanks Q." She let's go of me and goes home and now I'm alone again.


	12. Problems with Mom

It's day 2 of my suspention and I'm bored as hell! I haven't told my parents about being suspended, it's not like they'll notice anyway. Tomorrow I start anger management classes, that's gonna suck! I think the worst part of being suspended is that I haven't really seen Rachel. It's noon right now,which means lunch at Mckinley and time to text Rachel.

To Rachel: Hey baby

From Rachel: Hi baby, what you up to?

To Rachel: nothing! I'm so bored!

From Rachel: what if I told you I was outside your house right now?

After I read that, I jump out of my bed and run downstairs to the front door and swing it open.

"Hey,baby." I say as I pull her in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured that you were here all by yourself and you might want some company."

"Well, you figured right." I took Rachel by the hand and we walked up to my room.

"So,how did your parents react when they found out you were suspended?" Rachel asks as she sat on my bed.

"Oh ugh, they took it as well as could be expected." I lied

"Oh my God, you didn't tell them!"

"What? I totally told them." I say as I sit next to her

"Santana,don't you dare lie to me." How does she do that?

"Ugh,fine I didn't tell them. What's the big deal?"

"How does your Mom not know that you're here all day?"

"I get in the car and drive down the street, then I wait until she leaves to work to drive back and park my car in the garage."

"And you plan on doing this the whole time until you go back to school?" I don't want to talk about this. I wants to get my mack on,so I start to lean closer to Rachel.

"Look, baby we can sit here and talk about this or we can use our lips for something else." Before she could answer I press my lips against hers. She resists at first, but soon returned the kiss. I break the kiss to lye down and pull her on top of me to keep kissing. Before we go any further I hear someone walk in the front door. I hear my Mom and she's talking to someone.

"Hold up baby, I want to see who's down there." I tell Rachel. She rolls off me and I get off my bed. I give Rachel a quick kiss. "Wait here ok." She nods. I walk downstairs and I look into the living room and I see my Mom on the couch with a man.

"Baby, do you know how hard it is not to hold you and kiss when we're at the hospital?" The man says. Baby? Did he just call her baby? Hold and kiss her? Who is this guy?

"I know babe I feel the same way,but it wouldn't look too good for us to do that at work. Plus my husband could find us at work. I am still married." My mother says. The man starts to lean real close to her.

"That's never stopped us before." The man says before he kisses her

"WHAT!" I yell from the stairs causing them to stop the kiss and turn to look at me.

"Santana, what the hell are you doing here!" My mom yells

"Forget why I'm here. Did this guy just say you were fooling around with him while you were married to my Dad!"

"Don't you yell at me like that Santana! I'm still your mother!"

"I don't care! How can you do that to my Dad! Who is this guy anyway!"

"Santana don't talk to your mother like that." The man says as he turns to me and oh my God I know him.

"Diego? Mom you've been messing around with dad's best friend!"

"That's enough! Santana we're leaving back to work and we'll talk about this tonight."

"Fine!" I yell as I run upstairs. Rachel is still sitting on my bed so I walk towards her and she wraps her arms around me. She pulls me onto the bed with her and I start crying.

"I know you must of heard that." I say

"Yeah I did. Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be. I'm so glad you're here right now." We don't speak after that. She just holds me while I cry. I cry and cry until I realize it's 12:45

"Rach, you should get back to school."

"Are you sure? I can stay."

"I'll be fine,plus I don't want to be responsible for ruining Rachel Berry's perfect attendance record."

"Ok,text me if you need me." She says and kisses me on my head.

"I will." Rachel grabs her backpack and leaves. As soon as I'm alone I throw myself onto the bed and start crying some more. How can she do this to us! How can she do this to my dad! I need to talk to someone. I pick up my phone and dial a familiar number.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Santana what's wrong?" I can hear the worry in my sister's voice, which I can understand I haven't called her once since she left

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call my sister?" I say not too convincing, because I sniffled

"Well, it sounds like you've been crying, so tell me what's wrong or I'll hang up." Ha! She's still the same old bitch!

"Fine I'll tell you. You don't have to be a bitch Marisol. I just saw Mom kissing a man who wasn't dad."

"Santana, you do realize they're getting divorced?" I feel like saying 'No shit Sherlock!' , but I don't want to fight with her

"Yeah I know, but this man said that they've been messing around before."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"Oh yeah, that's the best part. It's Diego."

"Diego! As in Dad's best friend!" She shouts loud enough to actually hurt my ear

"Now you see how fucked up this is!" I shout back just as loud as she did

"Yeah," She sighs "so what did Mom say?"

"Nothing, she just said we'll talk tonight."

"Well that should be fun." She says with a chuckle

"Oh yeah, should be a blast."

"Look, I have class in five minutes."

"Say no more, I just called to dump all my crap on you."

"And here I thought you called, because you missed me."

"I do miss you, now go to class."

"Ok, call me after you talk to mom."

"Ok, I will bye"

"Bye"

And just like that I'm alone again. This talk with my Mom tonight is not going to go well. How can this day already go so wrong and it's only 1:30!


	13. Talk with mom

After I talked to Marisol, I spent the rest of the day kicking and punching things. Mom's gonna be home any minute now and I'm really not looking forward to our talk. Damn it! this is so fucked up! What am I even suppose to say to her? I hear the door fly open and I know my Mom's home.

"Santana Lopez!" Oh here we go. I run downstairs to see my Mom's pissed, but you know what so am I! So, let's start this 'talk'

"What!" I yell pretty loud

"Don't you dare yell at me Santana! What were you doing home today?"

"I just came home during lunch!" I lie of course. Telling my Mom I got suspended would only make things worst "What were you doing with Diego?"

"Santana," My Mom sighs "Enough yelling, just go sit on the couch so we can talk about it." I can tell she doesn't want to fight, so I sigh and go sit on the couch "Santana, I don't know how to tell you this," My Mom says as she sits next to me "I've been seeing Diego for a year now"

"What? A year? You and Dad have only been seperated for two months!"

"Listen, I didn't plan for this to happen and-"

"Does Dad know?" I ask cutting her off. I don't want excuses! I want answers!

"No." I'm done with this talk! I get up off the couch and start to run upstairs

"Santana!" my Mom yells and I stop in the middle of the stairs

"Gloria!" I yell back calling my Mom by her name

"Don't you dare call me that Santana! I'm still your mother!"

"Really? Because, my mother woud never cheat on my Dad! My mother always said an affair was discusting! My mother always said she would never see another man until the ink was dry on the divorce papers! So I don't know who you are, but you're not my mother!" With that being said, I run up to my room and slam the door. I throw myself on the bed and cry. I guess my mom figures I need to be alone, because she doesn't try to talk to me again. I cry for about an hour before I pick up my phone and call my sister.

"Hello."

"Hey Marisol"

"Hey, how did your talk with mom go?"

"We didn't really talk, just yell"

"You and mom can never control your tempers." Is she seriously blaming me right now?

"It wasn't my fault. Mom told me she's been seeing Diego for a year."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" The tone in her voice completeley changed

"Yeah, so I started yelling at her and told her she wasn't my mother."

"That's kind of harsh don't you think?" Is she serious? I don't regret anything I said to my mother

"Tell me you're not pissed right now."

"I am, but she's still our mother."

"Whatever, I just called to tell you how my talk with mom went." I don't feel like talking if all she's going to do is try to make me feel bad

"Ok, look call me if you need anything."

"I will. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too."

I put my phone on my bedside table and start to cry again. I don't know how to deal with this. I just found out my mom has been seeing Diego for a year! And my Dad doesn't even know! I feel like going over to my Dad's apartment and telling him everything, but how could I? I have to do something! I jump out of my bed to start punching and kicking the wall. I know it's stupid, but I have to do something. After a few minutes I realize it's not good enough. I need to hit the real thing! So, I grab my keys and my cell phone and head off out the door. I want to have a 'talk' with Diego. I hop into my car and before I can even put my key in the ignition my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer as calm as I can, which isn't that calm at all

"Baby, are you ok?" Rachel asks in a voice that actually is calm

"No I'm fucking pissed!" I yell at Rachel, but I instantly regret it "I'm sorry Rach, I know your just worried about me."

"So, it didn't go well."

"Not at all." I sigh

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. What I want is to drive over to Diego's place and punch him in the throat!" I know Rachel won't be happy about it, but I'm angry right now!

"Santana," Rachel says in a stern voice "You know that won't change anything."

"It'll make me feel better!" I know I sound like a bitch right now, but I'm so pissed I don't care

"San, baby you need to calm down." I hear the desperation in her voice, so I take a deep breath

"You're right baby, I'm calm." I'm still pissed, but I can't take it out on Rachel

"Santana, What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting in my car. I was on my way to Diego's." I say that last part in a whisper

"What did you plan on doing when you got there?"

"Rip his fucking balls off!"

"San, please calm down." Even though we're talking on the phone I can picture those big scared eyes

"Ok," I sigh "I'm calm baby." I don't know how she has this effect on me. The only person who has ever been able to calm me down is Brittany

"Why don't you come over so we can talk about it." I'm not not one for talking, but I do need someone and who better than my girlfriend

"Ok. I'll be ther soon."

"Ok" I hang up the phone and head off to Rachel's house

* * *

><p><strong>To everyone reading this, I need help! I have a serious case of writer's block! So if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them. Thank you<strong>


	14. Mr and Mr Berry

**This chapter** **is** **for** **xXAngel of fireXx** **,** **Who helped me with my writer's block with this idea**. **Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I pull into Rachel's driveway and I just start crying again.<br>I continue to cry until I hear someone knock on my window. I look up and wipe the tears from my eyes to see it's Rachel, so I roll down my window.

"How long have you been out here baby?" She asks worried

"I don't know."

"Well, come on. Let's go up to my room." She opens my car door and puts her hand out for me. I nod and take her hand, so she can lead me to her room. Once we're in there we sit on her bed and I can't take it, I just start crying Again. I scoots over towards Rachel and put my head on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok, baby." She says as she runs her fingers through my hair

"I just don't know what to do Rae."

"Well, let's just talk about it." I nod and take a deep breath

"It's just." I take another breath "My mom just told me that she's been seeing Diego, who's my Dad's best friend by the way, for a year when her and my Dad have only been seperated for two months." I say with a sniffle as I try to catch my breath

"And what did you say to her?"

"I said she wasn't my mom."

"You don't think that's kind of harsh?" Rachel asks and I'm about to argue until I hear my phone ring. I take it out of my pocket to answer

"Hello."

"Santana Maria Lopez! ¿Dónde estás?"My mom yells at me

"Que casi suena como una madre!" I yell back

"Soy una madre! Tu madre!" Wow, now she decides to act like a mother

"¿En serio? Tu No actuar a mi madre!"

"Te he hecho una pregunta!¿Dónde estás?" I feel like lying at first, but what's the point?

"Estoy con Rachel!"

"Tu eres con tu novia!" Oh my God. Did my mom just refer to Rachel as my girlfriend?

"¿De qué estás hablando?" I ask confused, because I never told my mom that I'm dating Rachel, not because I don't want her to know, but because she's never around.

"Sé que Rachel es tu novia." She says quietly

"Es eso un problema? " I ask annoyed

"No!" My mom shouts "El problema es que te fuiste!"

"Yo no podía estar allí!" I'm so done with this conversation, so I just sigh and say"Voy a hablar con usted más tarde."Then I hang up and silence my phone. I can feel myself start to cry again so I lye down on Rachel's bed and she wraps her arms around me. Rachel wanted me to talk about it, so I will.

"My mom's always been my hero." I say and Rachel nods, she just wants to listen. "I never thought she would do this to my dad, because a few years ago my aunt got pregnant and she didn't know if her husband or her lover was the father. My uncle was crushed to think that his wife could be pregnant with another man's child. After that my mom always said that an affair was absolutely disgusting and that she would never have one. That if my dad ever cheated on her she would never be able to forgive him. It just makes me so sick to think that she's the one who had an affair." I take a deep breath and buried my face in Rachel's shoulder. I mumble something and I know Rachel didn't understand me.

"Baby, I can't understand you." She says, so I pick up my head and say

"I said, she had to have an affair with Diego. My Dads best friend, he's known Diego longer than he's known my mom. And now my dad doesn't even know they've been seeing each other for a year. I don't even know how my Dad's going to react. I don't know what to do."When I'm done talking I bury my face back into Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do anything. Let your parents deal with the adult problems and you focus on being a teenager." Rachel says, and she might have a point. Why should I worry about it? I know I'll be stressing out about it later, but for now I just want to lye with Rachel.

"Can you just hold me baby?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I scoot closer and snuggle with Rachel. I've had a horrible day today, but lying here with Rachel, I feel like all my problems are gone. It might sound crazy, because we just started dating, but I think I'm quickly falling for her. I'm falling for Rachel Berry!

* * *

><p>I wake up a little confused. Where am I ? Why am I not home? And why do I smell berries? That's when I realize, I'm at Rachel's and yesterday really happened. I slowly open my eyes and see Rachel asleep next to me, so I snuggle closer and realize the berry smell is her hair. I start to get lost in my own little world, when I hear something that sounds like someone clearing their throat. I look up and see a tall black man and short white guy standing in the doorway. I realize they're Rachel's fathers, so I jump, fall off the bed and land right on my ass. I guess Rachel heard me, because she shot straight up as if she wasn't asleep a few seconds ago.<p>

"Baby, are you ok?" She asks as she reaches her hand out to help me up

"Yeah, it's just my ass, nothing to worry about." I answer as I stand up

"Babe, what made you fall off the bed?" I point towards the doorway and Rachel turns around

"Dad, Daddy, what are you doing in here?"

"Well," The black Berry (no pun intended) answered "We just came to check on you, considering it's a school day and you weren't up early for your morning routine."

"But," Shorter Berry said "We see you're preoccupied." He smirks and looks at me "Are you Santana?" He asks me

"Yes, sir I am." He runs over and gives me a huge hug and squeals

"Daddy, can you try to not crush my girlfriend." Rachel says as he releases his grip on me

"I'm sorry, but it's so nice to put a face to the name. It's great to finally meet you Santana."

"Thank you Mr Berry."

"Now, none of that 'Mr Berry' crap. Call me Hiram and my husband's Leroy."

"But, you can call me Mr Berry." Leroy says "What were you two doing in your bed?"

"Dad, last night Santana had a fight with her mom and she came here because she needed someone to talk to. We must of fell asleep." Rachel explains. I don't think Leroy likes me, because he keeps giving me death glares. I can't blame him if he doesn't like me, I only made Rachel's life hell for two years. I wonder if he knows that.

"Why was your door closed?" He asks as he crosses his arms

"I always close the door when I go to bed."

"Leroy, leave the girls alone." Hiram tells his husband "Rachel, you need to get ready for school."

"Ok Daddy." Rachel says as she jumps out of bed and runs to get ready

"I'm going to start breakfast." Hiram says as he gives his husband a quick kiss, then runs downstairs. I feel my heart stop when I realize that Leroy and I are alone. He stands there, arms still crossed, and glaring at me. We sit in an uncomfortable silence until he speaks up.

"Let's get right to the point. I don't like you." Well that settles that. "I know you're the same Santana who made fun of the way Rachel dresses, called her cruel names, and threw slushies in her face. So I'm just going to ask, what are you're intentions with my daughter?"

"Mr Berry, I honestly care about your daughter. I know I've done some awful things I can never take back, but now I realize what an amazing person Rachel is and I'd like to get to know her better." I answer with complete honesty, hoping it's enough, but it's not

"I don't trust you Santana. Actions speak louder than words and all I hear from you is a lot of talk." I can finally feel my heartbeat again, only it's going 10x faster than normal

"Hey Dad." I hear Rachel's voice coming from the hallway "What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asks as she walks into her room in a towel! I swear if I wasn't dead before I am now, because I'm full on staring and I don't care.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart." Her dad says "I'm going downstairs to see how breakfast is coming along." Leroy starts making his way downstairs, but not before he shoots one more death glare at me. Have you ever heard someone say they're 'frozen with fear'. I swear it's real because I can't move right now!

"Baby?" I hear Rachel's voice, but I just can't speak. "Santana!" Rachel yells and I shake my head and try to concentrate on her

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie

"Liar." Damn it! How does she do that? "What's wrong?"

"I think your dad hates me." I say as I lower my head

"Hey," Rachel says as she puts her hand on my chin and lifts my head to look me in the eye "He doesn't hate you. He's just overly protective." I nod and she leans in to give me a quick kiss "I'm going to go get dressed."

"OK"

* * *

><p>Rachel finished getting ready and her fathers (by fathers I mean Hiram) asked me to stay for breakfast. That's why I'm here sitting across from Leroy in their dining room. I swear every time that he stabs his sausage he looks me dead in the eye, like he wishes he was stabbing me. I flinch every single time he does it!<p>

"Santana." Hiram says

"Ha?" I ask as I break eye contact with Leroy

"I said, do you need a ride to school?"

"Um, no I brought my car here." I answer honestly, without mentioning I got suspended

"You should know that Hiram. They were upstairs together without us even knowing." Leroy says still giving me that death glare. I swear if I stay here either he will kill me or I will kill myself out of fear that he's going to kill me.

"I think I should go." I say as I stand up and grab my keys and cell phone

"You don't have to." "Bye Santana." Hiram and leroy say at the same time

"I really should go. My mom's probably worried." I say and before anyone can say anything else I run out the front door.

"Santana!" I hear Rachel call as she runs after me "I'm sorry about my dad." I smile and wrap my arms around her

"Don't worry about it, Baby. He'll warm up to me eventually." I kiss her then get into my car "I'll see you later baby. I might not be able to text you during lunch, because I start anger managment classes today." she nods and I drive off. I can tell today is going to suck! I have these stupid anger managment classes and I have to deal with my mother! Fuck my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Translation for Santana and Gloria's fight<strong>

"Santana Maria Lopez! ¿Dónde estás?" - Santana Maria Lopez! Where are you?

"Que casi suena como una madre!" - That almost sounds like a mother!

"Soy una madre! Tu madre!" - I am a mother! your mother!

"¿En serio? Tu No actuar a mi madre!" - Really? You don't act like my mother!

"Te he hecho una pregunta!¿Dónde estás?" - I asked you a question! Where are you?

"Estoy con Rachel!" - I'm with Rachel!

"Tu eres con tu novia!" - You're with your girlfriend!

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - What are you talking about?

"Sé que Rachel es tu novia." - I know your girlfriend Rachel

"Es eso un problema? " - Is that a problem?

"El problema es que te fuiste!" - The problem is you left!

"Yo no podía estar allí!" - I couldn't be there!

"Voy a hablar con usted más tarde." - I'll talk to you later


	15. Anger management

I pull into my driveway and I noticed my mom's car is gone. Thank god, because I did not want to deal with her right now. I get out of my car and head up to my room. I really don't want to go to these anger management classes, but if I skip Figgins will find out. I shower, get dressed, and head to the community center, where I'll be taking these anger management classes. I walk into the class and I instantly notice Finn sitting in the back. I know that if he even tries to talk to me I'll punch him in the gut.  
>I sit in the front row, because I can't deal with him today.<br>I'm sitting here trying to ignore him when the teacher walks in.

"Hola clase." No freakin' way! "I'm Holly Holiday." This is too perfect! This chick let's us get away with anything! "If you think you can just slack off in my class, you better think again." She says looking right at me. Fuck! The one time she takes her job seriously! "Now you're all here, because you have an anger problem."

"I don't have an anger problem!" Some guy yells as he jumps out of his seat "Everyone around me are just idiots!" I like the way this guy thinks

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" A blonde chick yells from the back row

"I don't even know why I'm here!" Another chick yells from across the row. Before I can even blink everyone in the room jumps up and starts yelling. (Except for Finn who's under his desk in the fetal position crying. What a fucking pussy!) I'm just sitting here laughing at all the crazy, until I hear a loud horn like sound that causes everyone to cover their ears. I look up to see Ms Holiday holding an air horn.

"I want everybody to calm down. We are going to find a healthy way to channel your anger. Santana."

"Yes." I say as I look up at her

"What makes you angrier than anything else?"

"The Michelin tire man sitting in the back row." I answer without having to think about it

"Fuck you, Santana!" Finn yells as he jumps out of his seat. When did he get out of under the table?

"Fuck you, Hudson! You're the reason we're here!" I yell back. I'm about to run back there and punch him in the face, but I hear the air horn again

"Enough with the fucking horn!" I yell, but she ignores me

"I see some tension between the two of you." Wow, what was your first clue? Maybe that guy was right, everyone around me is an idiot. - "Why don't we do the role play thing. Santana you're Finn-"

"That's a horrible thing to say." I say cutting her off

"Santana, please just go with it." I roll my eyes I really don't want to be here right now!

"Fine." I sigh, I might as well get it over with

"And Finn, you're Santana." Finn and I stare at each other like one of us is gonna pounce "Come on you two. Get to the front of the class and role play." Finn and I walk to the front of the class. If she wants role play, I'll give her role play.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I think everyone loves me when really no one can even stand me." I see the look on Finn's face and I know he's getting angry

"I'm Santana Lopez. I act like I'm some sort of badass, when I'm really some scared little girl." Oh that's what he thinks!

"Oh, really? Well, I'm Finn Hudson. I think I'm some big stud, because I'm the quarterback of the worst football team in Ohio." Oh yeah, that hit a nerve

"I'm Santana, and I think it's fun to mess with people's personal lives and break up happy couples." This guy is a bigger idiot than I thought, if he thinks that him and Rachel were a happy couple

"I'm Finn Hudson, I think it's okay to grab a girl by the arm and leave a bruise, then after call that girl's girlfriend a dyke!" After I say that the whole class gasps (including Ms holiday)

"You did that!" A big guy sitting in the front row said (and by big guy, I mean bigger than Finn!)

"I uh, well." Is all Finn can say

"Yes, he did." I say as the big guy stands up out of his seat

"I was raised by two woman, does that make me less of a man?" Finn is literally shaking right now

"No! Not at all." Finn squeals out

"So, do you have a problem with gay people?" Big guy asks

"No. My brother is gay." Finn is still shaking and I can't help but laugh

"You have a gay brother and you use words like dyke!" I can't even hold in my laughter anymore, until I smell something like asparagus

"Hudson!" I yell "Did you piss your pants?" Finn just runs out of the classroom and I just laugh some more

"Ok, clearly we're not getting anywhere today so class dismissed. We'll continue tomorrow." Ms holiday says and everyone just runs out

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell at the guy who was yelling at Finn and he stops and turns to face me "What's your name, big guy?"

"Kelly." Really? Biggest guy I've ever seen and his name is Kelly?

"If it's cool with you, I'll just call you Big guy."

"That's fine." He says with a shrug

"So, Big guy, thanks for what you did back there."

"It's no biggie."

"It is to me. So, thank you." I say as I open my arms for a hug. He chuckles and hugs me

"You're welcome." He says with a smile and walks out. I'm about to walk out too, but I hear someone calling me

"Santana!" I turn to see Ms holiday following me

"Yeah?" I ask annoyed, I just want to get out of here

"Why do you give Finn a hard time?" I really just want to leave right now, and she wants to talk about Finn

"Because, he's been giving me and my girl crap ever since we got together!" How ironic is it, that I leave an anger management class angrier than when I got there?

"By girl, you mean Rachel?" She asks unsure

"Yeah, are you surprised?" I ask

"No." She's not? What?

"No?"

"I always sensed some sexual tension between you two." She answers bluntly

"Really?" Sexual tension? Me and Rachel? No!

"Yeah, but that's not what we're talking about. You need to manage your anger better in my class." Ms Holiday says in a stern voice

"If I could manage my anger, I wouldn't need your class." I say as I roll my eyes

"Point taken, but I still think you should back off Finn." She says as she crosses her arms

"I will when he does." I say as I storm out of there and head to my car.

I get home and see my mom's still not home. I've never been so happy to see she's not here. I head up to my room and check the clock to see it's 2:45. School ends at three, so I'll text Rachel then. I'm kind of hungry, so I'll make myself something to eat then text my girl. I run downstairs and make an instant stop when I see Diego sitting on the couch in the living room in my Dad's robe! I have two choices here. I can either run back upstairs and pretend I didn't see him, or I can yell at this dumb fu-

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Well I guess my mouth decided for me

"Santana!" Diego yells as he jumps off the couch and I notice the robe is open

"For the love of god! Close the damn robe!" I yell and he closes it quickly

"What are you doing here, Santana?" He asks while he ties the robe

"I happen to live here! What are you doing here!" This guy has some fucking nerve!

"Santana!" I hear my mom's voice from the kitchen

"Son of a bitch!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen

"What are you doing here, Santana? Mckinley doesn't dismiss students for another ten minutes." My mom asks as she crosses her arms

"I finished my work, so I got dismissed early." I amaze myself on how fast I can come up with a lie. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't see your cars in the driveway."

"We were here for some alone time-"

"I don't even want to know what 'alone time' consists of." I tell my mom, cutting her off

"And, our cars are parked in the garage." She says pissed

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes

"I think I should go." Diego says as he walks into the kitchen

"That's a good idea." I say before my mom can answer "While you're at it, why don't you keep that robe. I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't want it back."

"Santana!" My mom yells

"What?"

"Santana." Diego sighs as he puts his hand on myshoulder "What happened to the little girl who called me 'Uncle Diego'?" I grabbed his hand and pushed it off my shoulder

"First off, if you ever put your hand on me again, I'll chop it off!" I laughed on the inside when I saw Diego flinch "Second, that little girl found out what kind of man you really are!" I yell then I run upstairs. I don't feel like dealing with bullshit! I run into my room and I slam the door. I pull out my cell phone to text Rachel, but it starts ringing.

"Hello." I answer annoyed

"Bad day, baby?" Rachel asks

"Yeah." I sigh "How do you always manage to call right when I need you. I think maybe you are kind of psychic."

"I told you guys!" Rachel yells and I laugh "I actually called to tell you something though." She says seriously

"What?" I ask worried

"My Dad saw you taking anger management classes today." Oh fuck my life!

"How?" I ask as I start pacing back and forth

"He teaches a cooking class at the community center."

"Of course he does! So now he knows I've been suspended right!" Perfect! He probably hates me even more!

"Well he did ask, and I'm not going to lie to my father, Santana." Rachel says in a stern voice

"I know." I sigh "And I would never ask you to, I just don't want your dad to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you." Rachel says in a stern voice

"Babe, we both know that's not true." I say as I jump into my bed

"Really, he doesn't hate you, Santana." I find it adorable that Rachel's trying to convince me otherwise

"Can we talk about something else?" I've already had to deal with one crazy parent , I don't want to deal with another

"Ok, how was your anger management class?" I should of seen that question coming

"Interesting." I say with a chuckle

"Really? How so?"

"Well, for starters Holly Holiday was the teacher."

"Really?" Rachel asks shocked

"Yeah, and she decided to take her job serious for once and not let anyone slack off." I say annoyed

"Not that you would slack off, right?" Rachel says sarcasticly

"No way!" I laugh "I'd take it very seriously."

"What else happened?"

"Hudson pissed his pants." I say with a huge laugh

"He what?" Rachel asks shocked

"He...he...hold on let me catch...my breath...he pissed his pants!" I yell as I'm still laughing

"Why did he urinate himself?" I start laughing even harder when Rachel says 'urinate' can't she just say pissed himself?

"Baby, don't say 'urinate' when I'm trying to stop laughing." Even over the phone I swear I see her roll her eyes

"I'm dating a child." Rachel says with a sigh

"Don't say that, baby. You're dating a badass!" I say as I finally stop laughing

"Yeah, yeah. So, why were you upset when I called?" Oh, I almost forgot about Diego! Just talking to Rachel puts me in a good mood

"Diego was here when I got home." I whisper

"Your mom had him there after you two had a fight about him last night?" I smile at Rachel's concern, because she seems to be the only one who gives a damn about me

"Yeah." I sigh

"Santana Lopez!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs

"I have to go, baby. My moms calling me from downstairs, to yell at me no doubt." There goes the bit of happiness I had today (except for Hudson pissing himself)

"Ok. Call if you need me." I might just have the best girlfriend ever!

"I will. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and run downstairs and see my mom with her arms crossed and glaring at me. Looking at her like this I almost take her seriously as a mother. Almost

"What?" I ask

"The school just called." Oh shit! "You were suspended!"

"Oh yeah." I say with a shrug "It must of slipped my mind."

"I'm being serious, Santana!" She shouts at me

"Wow! Now you decide to be a mother?" Can you believe her? She's never home, she never knows anything that goes on in my life, she can't even respect me enough to not bring Diego around here, even though she knew it would upset me!

"I'm always you're mother, Santana!" I'm not Having this fight again

"I don't want to do this right now." I say as I walk towards the door

"Santana! I have to tell you something important!" I have a feeling we're not talking about my suspension anymore "And you're going to listen!"

"What?" I yell as I turn to face her

"Diego is moving in."


	16. Talk with Dad

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I haven't forgoten about this story I promise.**

* * *

><p>"What?" I shout in disbelief. There's now way in hell I want that man living in my home. What the hell is my mother thinking? How am I ever going to be able to control my anger, when shit like this happens.<p>

"Santana," My mom sighs "Diego and I have been talking about living together for six months and-"

"What? Six months?" I really can't believe what my mother is saying to me right now

"Yes."

"You and dad were still living together until two months ago!" I yell and feel myself shaking from rage "You were planning on living with another man while you were married, and still married I might add, to my father!"

"It sounds bad when you put it that way." My mom whispers and lowers her head

"Oh I'm sorry! Say it in a way that sounds good!" I stand there for a minute waiting for an answer, but she doesn't give me one "That's what I thought!" I shout and walk out the door.

I hear my mother yell for me, but I ignore it. I can't take this anymore. I have to talk to my dad. I get into my car and head over to my dad's apartment. On the drive over I hear my phone ring, but I ignore it. I know it's my mother and I've honesly had enough of her. I finally get to my Dad's apartment. I hop out of my car and knock on his door. I knock a few more time until someone answers.

"Hi Santana."

"Hi Sarah." Sarah is one of my Dad's best friends. They've known each other since they were in college. Marisol use to say that if dad hadn't been dating mom, then he would've ended up with Sarah. I know it was a joke, but when I was little I was always afraid that my dad was in love with Sarah. But, now I realize that she's the best friend my dad's ever had.

"You looking for your dad?" I nod "Victor! Get your ass in here!"

"What for?" I hear my dad yell from the bathroom

"Because, Santana's here!" I can't help but laugh at them as they yell back and forth

"My daughter?" My dad asks as Sarah and I walk towards the living room

"How many Santanas do you know?" Sarah shouts as we sit on the couch

"There was that old lady named Santana, who ran that taco stand in Juarez!" Sarah and I give each other a look that says 'seriously?'

"Right! The Juarez taco lady is here to see you!"

"Tell her I'm not sorry for my complaint! I am suppose to bite the taco not the other way around!" My dad shouts

"It's your daughter, Pendejo!" Sarah yells as her and I start laughing

"I know! I know! I'll be out in a second!" Sarah and I just continue to laugh at my dad

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask out of pure curiosity

"I've been trying to get your father to go out with me and some of our friends for a beer." Sarah explains "But, he refuses to go out and meet someone until the divorce is final. I'm not even trying to set him up. I just want him to have a little fun." Can you believe what Sarah just told me? My dad won't even consider meeting another person until the divorce is final, but my mom wants his best friend to move in with us.

"Where's my daughter?" I hear my dad yell from the hallway

"I'm in here, Dad!" I answer before he runs to the living room and picks me up into a hug "Dad, put me down!"

"Sorry, Mija." He says as he puts me down "I just haven't seen you a lot since I moved out,"

"I Know." I say feeling a litte guilty that I haven't really seen my dad "That's why I'm here, because I have to talk to you."

"Should I leave?" Sarah asks and I almost say yes, but my dad could really use a friend right now

"No, I want you to be here." Sarah smiles and nods before my dad and I take a seat on the couch with her

"What is it, Mija?" My dad asks and I take a deep breath before I answer

"Dad, why are you and mom getting divorced?"

"San, if you think your mother and I are getting back together-"

"No!" I yell cutting him off "I mean, that's not what I meant. I just need to know."

"I told you, Santana. We fell out of love. It's not my fault and it's not your mothers fault. Sometimes you can't control these things." My dad explains

"How would you feel if she met someone else?" I ask trying to ease Diego into the conversation

"Well, the divorce isn't final yet." He says "But, all I want is for your mother to be happy."

"Really?" I swear I felt my heart clench when my dad said that. All he wants is for my mom to be happy. He is so oblivious to what she's been doing to him and I can't stand it!

"Of course. Are you trying to tell me something?" Before I can answer, I hear my dad's phone ring "Hold on, Mija." He says as he takes it ut of his pocket to answer it

"Hello."

"."

"Gloria, calm down."

My eyes widen when I hear my dad say my mothere's name. I wish I could hear what she's saying to him

"Yes, she's here. and pefectly fine."

"."

"She just wanted to talk."

"."

"No disrespect Gloria, but that is between me and my daughter."

Wow. Now I know why I'm such a badass. I got it from my dad!

"."

"Fine." My dad sighs "I'll tell her."

"."

"Ok. Bye Gloria, I lo-" My dad starts, but he stops himself "I'll talk to you later." He says before he hangs up and sighs

"What's up, dad?" I ask as I place my hand on his shoulder. It was obvious my dad was going to tell my mom 'I love you', but he tried to cover it up

"Your mother is very worried about you, Santana." My dad says in a stern voice to let me know he's being serious

"So?"

"What do you mean so, Santana?" Oh shit dad's getting angry

"I mean," I say "I told her I was leaving and I didn't give her a specific time I would be home."

"She said she didn't know where you were going. You need to show her more respect, Santana." I truly can't believe my dad's defending my mom right now. He's a really good person and my mom's betraying him!

"Why? She doesn't show me any respect!" Oh fuck! I just yelled at my dad. That's not good

"Don't you dare disrespect me, Santana!" My dad shouts and I instantly regret yelling at him

"I'm not." I sigh "You just don't understand why mom and I aren't getting along right now."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Sarah asks (I almost forgot she was here)

"Yes." I take a deep breath "I need to tell you something, Dad."

"What is it, Mija?"

"Mom is seeing someone." I say calmly

"Oh." My dad says and I notice the hurt in his eyes "Well, as long as she's happy."

"There's more." I say and my dad nods "She's seeing Diego."

"What?" My dad and Sarah yell at the same time

"Yeah." I whisper

"How long." My dad asks

"A year." I answer as I start to cry

"A year? So. she cheated on me?" I nod and my dad starts to cry. I'm about to hug him, but Sarah gets to him first

"I have one more thing to say." I take another deep breath and try to fight back more tears "Mom wants him to move in with us,"

"Are you ok with this, Santana?" Sarah asks

"No." I answer honestly before I take my dad's hand "Dad, I want to move in here with you."

"Mija," My dad says as he squeezes my hand "I would love to have you here."

"But?"

"No buts. I just want you to talk to your mother first." I almost want to tell him no. I want to tell him I'm eighteen and I can move out if I want to. I want to tell him that I don't want to talk to my mom right now. But, my dad's really hurt right now and I don't want to fight with him.

"Would you mind if I go talk to her now?" I ask "I'd rather move out sooner than later."

"Go ahead, Mija. I'll be fine." I nod and give my dad a weak smile before I get up and walk towards the door

"Santana!" I turn around to see Sarah following me "I know you must be going through a hard time." She says as she pulls me in for a hug "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"I will." I assure her as we pull apart "But, for right now I need you to be there for my dad."

"I will." She says with a smile before she goes back into the living room with my dad, I turn towards the door and take a deep breath before I walk out. I can already hear my mother screaming. I can only imagine what she's going to tell me. I know this is going to lead to another fight and I am so tired of fighting with her. I'm going to tell her that I'm leaving and that's it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just letting you readers know I have a serious case of writer's block. If you have any ideas for this story please just let me know. Thank you and review!<strong>


	17. Moving out

I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER GUYS AND I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I PROMISE YOU THAT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THIS STORY. IT'S ONE OF MY FIRST STORIES AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP WORKING ON IT UNTIL IT'S OVER.

* * *

><p>I stand outside my mothers house just trying to find the courage to open the door. How am I suppose to do this? How do I tell my mother, a woman I use to look up to, that I've had enough of her bullshit? I've never had a problem with telling my mom exactly how I feel, but I've never had to tell her that I'm leaving. How will she react? I know I'm eighteen and technically she can't keep me here, but that doesn't mean she won't try. One thing I know about my mother is that she doesn't give up easily. I use to admire her for that, but now it's just irritates me. Mostly because, now she fights for the stupidest things. At least before she would fight over things worth fighting for, but lately I've noticed her fighting less and when she dies fight, it's to try and justify what she did to my dad. How do you justify that?<p>

I'm not even going to think about it. If I do then I'm just going to get angry, and this is going to be hard enough to do. I don't need to argue with her. I just need to get the hell out of here. It's not like my mom will put up much of a fight for me to stay. She'd probably be happy that she can bring Diego to the house without having to sneak around. She'd probably have him in the door as soon as I'm out, so that just makes my decision to leavers so much easier. I take a deep breath and turn the knob and slowly walk through the front door

"Where the hell have you been?" That's not my mother's voice "We were worried sick about you!"

"Fuck off Diego." I say calmly before I push him out of the way "Where's my mom?"

"She's sitting in the living room. She's been freaking ou-"

"I only asked where she was." I roll my eyes before I walk into the living room. I stop to see my mom sitting on the couch and crying. For a second she looks like a caring mother, but I know better. If she really cared about my feelings then Diego wouldn't be here right now

"Santana!" My mom shouts when she finally notices me "Next time you want to see your dad just please ask. I was so worried."

"What's Diego doing here?" I ask ignoring what she just told me

"I called him over when I couldn't find you. He was going to help me look for you." She explains

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine, but if I wasn't, what would make you think I would want him to find me?" I shout pointing at Diego

"I was just so worried about you." My mom tries explaining

"Well don't." I say harshly "The only reason I'm here is to tell you I'm leaving." "Leaving? What the hell do you mean you're leaving?" She shouts jumping off the couch. That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Mom." I sigh heavily "I'm moving in with Dad."

"The hell you are! You are not leaving this house until you're eighteen!" Well that hurt

"I am eighteen!" I know my Mom hasn't been paying lately, but I thought she at least knew how old I was. What kind of mother doesn't know that?

"You are?" My mom asks with tears in her eyes "When did that happen?"

"Don't tell me you forgot my fucking birthday too!" I shout

"Of course not!" She shouts back

"What the hell is going on here?" I turn my heads to see Diego glaring at me. Oh hell no!

"None of your fucking business!" I shout just hoping he says something back. I have no problem kicking his ass right now. I don't care if he is a grown man

"Watch your mouth, Santana!" My mom shouts as she gets in my face. I could yell back. I could tell her that I'm a fucking adult and she has no right to tell me what to do, but I don't want to. I'm just so sick and tired of fighting

"I don't want to fight anymore, Mom." I take a deep breath and run up stairs to my room. I don't even bother trying to go through my stuff. I just grab a suitcase and start throwing my stuff in there. I empty out my dresser and start grabbing all the stuff out of my closet

"How long will you be gone?" I didn't even notice my mom standing there. I guess I was in such a hurry I didn't realize she must of followed me up here

"This isn't a temporary thing, Mom." I answer as I get my other suitcase and start packing that one too "I'm leaving. I'm not coming back."

"This is your home." She sobs. It kills me to see my mother this way. I don't want my mother sad, but I can't do this anymore

"It hasn't felt like a home in a long time." I whisper as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I grab both my suitcases and try to leave the house, but Diego is waiting for me at the top of the stairs

"You're upsetting your mother, Santana." He says in a clod voice that sends shivers down my spine. I do my best to stay calm though, because what's he going to do? "I think you should stay."

"I don't give a fuck what you think!" I shout "Now move!" He doesn't move. Instead he grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him

"You're not leaving this house!" He squeezes my arm tightly as I try to pull away "Do you understand?"

"Fuck you!" I shout before swinging one of my suitcases and hit him in the face. He releases my arm and goes tumbling down the stairs. Once he reaches the bottom, my mom toe flying down the stairs and kneels down next to him

"Are you ok, baby?" She asks as she cradles his head

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell as I run down the staid and towards the door. I hear my mom call after me, but I just keep going. I don't want to hear what she has to say. She made her choice perfectly clear

I just throw my bags in the back seat of my car before I get in and drive off. I'm trying my best to not cry. I don't need to breakdown. I need to keep it together. I can't go back to my Dad's apartment in tears. If I tell him what happened then he'll lose it and kill Diego. I don't really care what happens to that prick, but I don't want my Dad to get in trouble. He has enough to deal with right now

'We only said good-bye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to Black'

I hear my phone go off and my first instinct is to ignore it. It's probably my mom and I can't deal with her right now, but I grab it and answer it anyway

"Hello."

"Santana!" I sigh in relief at Rachel's voice "Why didn't you call me back? I was worried about you!"

"Chill out, baby." I chuckle "I'm ok I promise."

"Where are you?" I bite my lip and wonder if I should tell Rachel what's going on. I trust her, but I don't want to explain everything over the phone

"I just left the house."

"Santana, are you talking on the phone while driving?!" I can't help but laugh at her. Leave my little diva to make me smile after a day full of crap

"Bluetooth, baby." I chuckle

"Good." She sighs "Are you alright, San? When you didn't call I freaked out." At first I want to tell her I'm fine. I want to tell her that nothings wrong, but I don't want to lie to her

"I just moved out of my mothers house. I could really use some Rachel Berry cuddles right now."

"Then come over, baby. My parents aren't home, so I'm here by myself anyway." Thank God, because Leroy scares the hell out of me "We can talk about it if you want." I have to have the best girlfriend in the entire world.

"I'll be right there."

"I'll see you when you get here." We hang up and I turn my car around to drive to Rachel's house

When I get to Rachel's place, I jump out of my car and run inside. I don't knock on the door or anything. I just run through the front door and towards Rachel's room. I stop in front of Rachel's door and before I open it I hear a familiar voice

"When are you going to realize she's using you?" Finn fucking Hudson! What the hell is he doing here? As if I don't have enough problems! Now I find Hudson trying to steal my girl away "I know you still love me, Rachel."

"For the thousandth time Finn, I'm with Santana. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I care about our friendship, but if you keep this up then we'll no longer have a friendship." That's my girl! Tell Hudson how it is!

"I love you, Rachel!" He shouts and I hear something crash. That's when I decide I've had enough and run through the door

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I shout when I see a shattered lamp on the floor and Rachel shaking "You need to leave right now!" I shout in Hudson's face

"This doesn't concern you, Santana! I was talking to Rach-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I shout before shoving him out the door and slamming it behind him

"I'll call you later, Rachel!" He shouts from the other side of the door "We can talk about that kiss we shared!" I listen to him walk down the stairs and leave out the front door

"He's lying, Santana." Rachel says before I can say anything "He tried to kiss me, but I slapped him. I promise that's all that happened." I believe her. I really do, but I breakdown anyway. I kneel on the floor and just start crying. I've tried to be strong. My parents getting divorced, my mother cheating on my dad, my mom picking her boyfriend over me, and to top it all off I have an over grown child trying to steal the only good thing in my life "San, are toy ok?"

"Just hold me, please." I sob as she wraps her arms around me


End file.
